Neo Cortex
Neo Cortex è la nemesi ed il creatore di Crash. Aspetto Cortex è un uomo di bassa statura con la pelle gialla, la testa sproporzionatamente grande tre ciuffi di capelli neri di cui due ai lati della testa e uno sulla fronte, grosse sopracciglia, barba e baffi neri e una N'' tatuata sulla fronte; in Crash Tag Team Racing e Crash of the Titans la ''N è una placca metallica. Indossa quasi sempre un camice da laboratorio bianco sopra a degli abiti neri, stivali e guanti di gomma o di pelle. Carattere Cortex è irascibile, avventato, sconsiderato e testardo e tende a mentire e a manipolare gli altri per raggiungere i propri scopi. Vuole mostrarsi spavaldo e sicuro di sé, ma in realtà va nel panico e fugge in caso di pericolo. È egoista e non si cura degli altri; l'unica eccezione è rappresentata da sua nipote Nina. Prova astio nei confronti degli scienziati che deridono le sue bizzarre idee e ha iniziato a volere conquistare il mondo per zittirli; successivamente lo stesso obiettivo gli è stato imposto da Uka Uka. Abilità Ha un QI molto elevato e un'avanzata conoscenza nell'ambito delle scienze biogenetiche e meccaniche. È inoltre un ottimo pilota di Go-Kart, Jet-Pack e Hoverboard. Storia Passato Nacque a Peoria, in Illinois, in una famiglia interamente composta da clown. Lui però aveva sempre preferito la scienza, distinguendosi dai suoi familiari come un genio, ma era spesso vittima di bullismo a causa della sua bassa statura. Quando aveva tre anni, alcuni membri del circo gli tatuarono in fronte un'enorme N'', l'iniziale di ''Nerd. Il suo tormento finì quando tutta la sua famiglia fu spazzata via a causa di un suo esperimento finito male. In seguito frequentò l'Accademia del Male di Madame Amberly, dove creò il primo prototipo dell'Evolvo-Ray che però si rivelò un fallimento, funzionando come un teletrasporto a senso unico e spedendo i suoi due pappagalli, Victor e Moritz, nella decima dimensione. Durante questo periodo incontrò Nitrus Brio; entrambi venivano presi in giro e discriminati dai loro compagni, fino a quando un altro esperimento fallito fece saltare in aria la scuola e gran parte della zona circostante. Tempo dopo, Cortex espose le sue teorie di evoluzionistica accelerata alla società scientifica, da cui venne però ridicolizzato: a quel punto decise di utilizzare le sue conoscenze per creare un esercito di super animali, i "Cortex Commandos", per impadronirsi della Terra e zittire coloro che lo avevano deriso. Crash Bandicoot Cortex e Brio, il quale ha perfezionato l'Evolvo-Ray, si rifugiano in un castello situato in un arcipelago di tre isole nel sud dell'Australia, dove creano parecchi mutanti per poi fare loro il lavaggio del cervello tramite il Cortex Vortex allo scopo di renderli fedeli servitori di Cortex. Proprio un malfunzionamento del Vortex crea la sua grande nemesi: Crash Bandicoot, che invece di essere il generale delle sue truppe si rivela troppo buono e quindi "malriuscito"; Cortex cerca invano di catturarlo, ma il bandicoot riesce a fuggire dal castello. Dopo avere sconfitto tutti i suoi scagnozzi, manomesso la sua centrale elettrica e dato fuoco al castello, Crash affronta Cortex in cima al suo dirigibile e riesce a sconfiggerlo respingendo i suoi getti al plasma, distruggendo il suo hoverboard e facendo precipitare lo scienziato nel vuoto. Nel finale alternativo (non canonico) Cortex scompare nel nulla, anche si allude ad un possibile ritorno. Crash Bandicoot 2: Il Ritorno di Cortex Cortex sopravvive alla caduta precipitando in una caverna sotterranea con al suo interno un potente cristallo: passa i due anni successivi a costruire una nuova e gigantesca versione del Cortex Vortex allo scopo di assoggettare l'intero pianeta al suo volere. Tuttavia il suo nuovo braccio destro, il N. Gin, lo informa che per avere la potenza necessaria ad alimentare il Vortex occorrono altri 25 cristalli dispersi sul pianeta. Cortex allora rapisce Crash e gli rivela di essere cambiato e di avere bisogno dei cristalli per salvare il pianeta da un imminente catastrofe, arrivando persino ad accusare il suo vecchio collega Nitrus Brio di averlo costretto ad aiutarlo nel suo precedente piano; i suoi piani vengono però mandati in fumo dall'intromissione di Coco e dello stesso Brio, che utilizza le 42 gemme raccolte da Crash per alimentare un cannone laser che distrugge la stazione spaziale di Cortex. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Alcuni grossi pezzi del Cortex Vortex si schiantano su un'antica prigione-tempio che teneva rinchiuso il malvagio Uka Uka, gemello di Aku Aku e maestro grigio di Cortex. Infuriato dai fallimenti dello scienziato, si rivolge al suo vecchio amico Nefarious Tropy per potere recuperare ancora una volta i cristalli nelle loro epoche originali. Ancora una volta, però, Crash riesce a sconfiggere Cortex assieme a tutti i suoi scagnozzi e ad esiliarlo all'alba dei tempi. Crash Team Racing In Crash Team Racing Cortex è un personaggio giocabile di livello intermedio. Nell'epilogo torna ai suoi studi e scopre un nuovo elemento della tavola periodica, da lui chiamato "Cortex Domina il Mondo" (Cortexrulestheworldium in lingua originale). Crash Bash Cortex viene convocato da Uka Uka per prendere parte al torneo nuovamente al fianco di Nitrus Brio Crash Bandicoot XS Cortex restringe il pianeta Terra a dimensioni microscopiche. In seguito al malfunzionamento del suo macchinario, si fonde con N. Gin, Tiny Tiger e Dingodile, diventando un'enorme e mostruosa creatura (chiamata Megamix); tuttavia gli effetti si rivelano temporanei e lo scienziato viene sconfitto ancora. Crash Bandicoot: L'Ira di Cortex Venendo messo sotto pressione da Uka Uka, rivela la sua nuova arma: Crunch, un bandicoot geneticamente avanzato di incredibile potenza a cui Uka Uka affianca un gruppo di antiche maschere, gli Elementali, come fonte di energia. Crunch però si libera dal suo controllo mentale e si ribella. In seguito Cortex scampa all'esplosione della sua nuova base spaziale ritrovandosi esiliato assieme ad Uka Uka nelle distese gelate dell'Antartide. Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced In Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced è un personaggio giocabile nel multiplayer. Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D Cortex e i suoi scagnozzi cercano di tornare sulla Terra per poterla conquistare, ma vengono per sbaglio esiliati su un altro pianeta. Crash Bandicoot Fusion Forma un'alleanza con il malvagio Ripto con lo scopo di eliminare i loro nemici comuni, ma anche questo piano si rivela un fallimento. Crash Twinsanity Dopo essersi liberato dal ghiaccio dopo gli eventi di L'ira di Cortex, attira Crash con l'inganno ad una finta "festa di compleanno", dove, accompagnato da molti dei suoi scagnozzi, cerca ancora una volta di distruggere Crash: fallisce nuovamente ed in seguito è costretto ad allearsi col suo arcinemico dopo il ritorno dalla decima dimensione di Victor e Moritz. Dopo avere recuperato abbastanza cristalli per attivare lo Psychetron, il suo macchinario per il trasporto dimensionale, si vede costretto, a causa di un malfunzionamento provocato da Coco, a reclutare Nina poiché è l'unica persona in grado di ripararlo. Nella Decima Dimensione assiste al rapimento della nipote ad opera di Evil Crash, per poi venire inseguito a sua volta. Assieme a Crash e Nina affronta e sconfigge i pappagalli gemelli e, una volta tornato a casa, cerca di eliminare Crash spedendolo in qualche dimensione sconosciuta: a causa di un guasto nel sistema, Cortex viene teletrasportato all'interno del cervello di Crash e, circondato da infinite copie del bandicoot, lancia un grido di terrore. Crash Tag Team Racing Cortex coinvolge la nipote nel suo piano di distruggere i bandicoot trasformando il parco Motor World in una copertura per le sue operazioni malvagie. Tuttavia vede i suoi piani sventati per l'ennesima volta e cerca di distruggere Crash a bordo di un'astronave, fallendo nuovamente. Crash Boom Bang! È un personaggio giocabile anche in Crash Boom Bang!. Crash of the Titans Cortex rapisce Coco con l'intento di costringerla a costruire per lui lo Sterminatore, un gigantesco robot da guerra, ma Uka Uka, stufo dei suoi continui fallimenti, decide di rimpiazzarlo con la nipote Nina. Lo scienziato resta imprigionato finché non riesce a salvare la nipote e si rivela fiero della sua perfidia. Crash: Il dominio sui mutanti Cortex e Nitrus Brio creano l'N.V, un dispositivo che trasforma chiunque lo indossi in una bestia feroce: Cortex ne intravede il potenziale e comincia a produrlo in massa. Dopo avere pubblicizzato tale congegno alla TV travestendosi, ne fa recapitare uno ai bandicoot con lo scopo di renderli malvagi; in seguito imprigiona Uka Uka per sfruttare la sua aura magica e alimentare gli N.V. Dopo la sconfitta di Nitrus Brio, Cortex viene raggiunto da Crash a bordo della sua nuova stazione spaziale, dove i due si sfidano a duello. Cortex però bara, assumendo una dose del mutagene di Brio e tramutandosi in una versione molto più grande e possente di sé. Tuttavia viene sconfitto comunque e, tramite una navicella di salvataggio, riesce a fuggire prima che la stazione si schianti al suolo e si rifugia nel suo covo principale. Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 In Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 è un personaggio giocabile. Curiosità * Ad un certo punto, in Crash Tag Team Racing, Cortex esclama: "1.2 gigawatts of power!"; questo è un chiaro riferimento al film Ritorno al futuro. * Cortex non è presente nella storia di Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced perché non è riuscito a fermare Crash; comunque appare nella modalità multigiocatore come personaggio giocabile. * Gli unici giochi in cui non è il boss finale sono Crash Twinsanity e la versione console di Crash of the Titans. * Il suo nome deriva dalla neocorteccia, che rappresenta il 90& del cervello umano. * La N'' che in fronte gli è stata tatuata all'età di tre anni e sta per ''Nerd, benché sia anche l'iniziale del suo nome. * Ebenezer Von Clutch ha rivelato in Crash Tag Team Racing che il secondo nome di Cortex è Periwinkle, cosa confermata da Cortex stesso nella versione DS di Crash of the Titans. ** Le sue iniziali sono dunque NPC, la sigla che nel gergo videoludico indica i personaggi non giocabili (Non Playable Characters). * Cortex è tra i pochi personaggi ad avere rotto la quarta parete, insieme a Coco, N. Brio, Tiny Tiger, Ebenezer Von Clutch e un tipo di titani. * Il suo tema in Crash Bandicoot 2 è quello con il ritmo più veloce. * Inizialmente la sua icona da boss in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped sarebbe dovuta essere come quella dei primi due giochi, ma poi venne cambiata. * Nel livello della stanza del generatore del primo gioco Cortex appare sugli schermi televisivi senza la N'' in fronte. * Cortex è apparso in tre differenti età: adulto in tutti i giochi, bambino in Twinsanity e neonato in Warped. * Quando in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped viene trasformato in bambino, la ''N maiuscola diventa una n'' minuscola. ** Inoltre in forma di neonato ha la barba, mentre no ce l'ha come bambino di 8 anni in Twinsanity. * In un'occasione Cortex ha definito Nina come sua figlia, ma ha ritrattato quando si è accorto della presenza di Crash. Questo potrebbe significare che è suo padre e che solo lui ne è a conoscenza. * Dopo Twinsanity, Cortex ha dimostrato una relazione più amichevole con Crash in modo simile a quanto accade tra Vegeta e Goku Goku in ''Dragon Ball. * Im Crash Tag Team Racing viene rivelato che Cortex ha partecipato alla guerra del Vietnam, nella base aerea di Đà Nẵng. Questo vuol dire che aveva più di 37 anni all'inizio della serie. * In un'intervista Clancy Brown ha affermato che ha smesso di doppiare Cortex perché la Universal pagava gli attori con il salario minimo e all'epoca non gli era stato detto di Crash Bandicoot 2: Il Ritorno di Cortex e Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D. Inoltre Lex Lang, il suo sostituto, aveva affermato che alcuni genitori avevano inviato alla Universal delle lettere in cui chiedevano di sostituire Brown in quanto la sua voce non era adatta al giovane pubblico. * In un concept art Cortex appare con la schiena curva. * Durante il periodo della Naughty Dog, Cortex era più malvagio, mentre è diventato più codardo durante quello della Traveller's Tales, per poi divenire una figura comica seppur ancora malvagia sotto la Radical. * L'Evolvo-Ray è stato perfezionato da N. Brio dopo che Cortex l'aveva costruito, ma quest'ultimo si è preso tutti i meriti. * In Twinsanity c'è un glitch per impersonificare Cortex al Laboratorio Iceberg. * In Crash Bandicoot 2: Il Ritorno di Cortex, ha le iridi rosse, mentre sui disegni promozionali le ha rosa. * Cortex è uno dei soli quattro personaggi, insieme a Crash, Coco e N. Gin, a essere utilizzabile in ogni gioco di corse. * Cortex ricorda nell'aspetto l'attore inglese Roger Delgado. Questo spiegherebbe il suo accento inglese nel secondo e terzo gioco della serie e il suo modo di concludere una frase con ta ta for now; inoltre, nel doppiaggio originale, alcuni dei suoi sottoposti lo chiamano the Master, ruolo che l'attore ha interpretato in Doctor Who. ** In questa serie compare il time vortex, che potrebbe avere ispirato il Cortex Vortex. * In Crash of Titans dimostra di essere perfido al punto che uccide e decapita i suoi stessi titani. * In Twinsanity, Cortex sfrutta una velocità sovrumana per raggiungere Crash dopo essere stato scagliato via, ma mentre lo si impersona non si può ricorrere ad essa. * Cortex è il secondo scienziato malvagio, dopo N. Brio, ad avere riportato in vita creature estinte. de:Doktor Neo Cortex en:Neo Cortex es:Dr. Neo Cortex fr:Neo Cortex he:דר. ניאו קורטקס hu:Cortex ja:ネオ・コルテックス pl:Dr. Neo Cortex pt:Doutor Neo Cortex pt-br:Dr. Neo Periwinkle Cortex ru:Нео Кортекс zh:博士科尔特斯 Categoria:Boss Categoria:Personaggi giocabili Categoria:Umani Categoria:Crash Bandicoot (Videogioco) Categoria:Crash Bandicoot 2: Il Ritorno di Cortex Categoria:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Categoria:Crash Team Racing Categoria:Crash Bash Categoria:Crash Bandicoot XS Categoria:Crash Bandicoot: l'Ira di Cortex Categoria:Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Categoria:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D Categoria:Crash Twinsanity Categoria:Crash Tag Team Racing Categoria:Crash of the Titans Categoria:Crash: Il dominio sui mutanti Categoria:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Categoria:Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy